Dance to my beat
by kAwAii-OnLiNe
Summary: And then she meets an arrogant drummer boy...


DANCE TO MY BEAT

by: Kawaii_online

27-May-2012

The air was thick with excitement. The crowd - mostly teenagers - were so giddy they can't keep sitting in their chairs. With her front seat tickets clutched in her chest, Sakura looked eagerly at the stage. She could feel her heart thumping. This was the first concert she ever attended; and she was very lucky to have been given a free front-seat ticket by her cousin. With a smile on her face, she waited patiently albeit excitedly for the concert to start.

When the lights turned off, the crowd simply went wild.

"This concert was brought to you by Clow Entertainments." Said the voice over. Sakura squinted her eyes to better see the statge. She could hear shuffling and moving in the darkness. Then she could hear the drum sticks tapping in intro, and then a blast of colorful lights danced in the crowd and stage. Sakura was literally thrown off her seat.

A petite woman, in mini skirt and sleeveless top took the stage. "Are you ready, Tomoeda!"

"Yeah!"

'There she is!' Sakura thought. She couldn't help her mouth from smiling even more as she stared at the beautiful woman.

"Are you ready, Tomoeda!" She asked again, walking up to the other side of the stage. The crowd was just as equally excited when they answered.

Tomoyo raised her free hand, fists closed and shouted over the mic, "Let's make this a night to remember!" She looked meaningfully at the drummer who tapped his sticks with a "one, two, three!" and the first song started. The crowd cheered, and Sakura was thrown off her seat again.

A forlonging smile graced her lips as she looked up proudly at Tomoyo. She remembered when they were still little girls, they grew up together as if sisters. She had always had a wonderful voice and was very much into music. Her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, had been a loving mother, but a little too strict with her. She wanted her daughter to grow up finesse, as she would be taking over their family business later on. Sakura remembered how pressured Tomoyo had been, eventually resulting to her rebelling against her own mother and pursuing her music career. She wondered if they are finally in good terms after two years.

Tomoyo was very busy after being discovered and had been all over Japan. Sakura cherished the few phone calls and emails they had during that time, and when Tomoyo excitedly called her and told her about their concert in Tomoeda, she never had second thoughts about coming. Sakura realized she doesn't know much about the band that Tomoyo joined, always just asking about her welfare during their short conversations, so she prepared herself by doing a little research about them.

Destiny. That was the name of their band. They've played in a few gigs in local bars and in television. They became quite famous to teenagers because, well, they all look very good. Their music was a mix of different genres. They have ballad, slow rock, and alternative. Apparently, each of the members contributed with their compositions.

The band composed of four members. Tomoyo, the lead singer; Eriol Hiirigazawa, the band's pianist; Takashi Yamazaki, the lead guitarist, and Syaoran Li, the drummer. She had done a research on the band a few days after receiving an excited call from her cousin, Tomoyo herself.

Sakura listened to some of their music that was sent by Tomoyo via email and hummed when she recognized them play some of the tunes. All four of them were in sync, with their movements, their music. It amazed her that they can talk simply by looking at each other. Unlike Tomoyo, Sakura was more of an athletic type. She remembered back when they were still kids, Tomoyo would do the singing and would play the piano a little, and Sakura would dance to her songs.

By this time, Sakura was already holding onto the fence tightly as she looked up proudly at her cousin. She can't wait for the show to end so she can finally speak with her again.

The concert lasted for two hours. The crowd was still restless and still wanted more after the show. Some stayed a while to have a glimpse of the band, others exited peacefully, with the songs still playing in their mind.

"Excuse me," Sakura tried to squeeze into the crowd but to no avail. How was she supposed to get to Tomoyo with all this ruckus?

She tried texting Tomoyo but didn't get a reply. Of course Tomoyo would be very busy at this time, and probably very tired too. She may really not have any time to-

Sakura's phone rang and she immediately answered when Tomoyo's name flashed.

"I know what you're thinking Sakura-chan and I want you to know that I would be very mad at you and won't speak to you forever if you don't see me tonight."

Sakura laughed, "Sometimes you're very scary, Tomoyo-chan."

"Well, I'm not your cousin for nothing. Where are you right now?"

Sakura looked around, "Err, I'm not quite sure. I see a lot of rooms. I'm standing right outside Room 148. A lot of people are moving around busily..."

"Just act like you're one of them. Grab the first thing that you see and go inside the room. I'll be right there." And then she heard the click and the line went dead.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo?" Sakura looked helplessly around her. Obeying her cousin, she grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a rack full of clothes and went inside the room. She sighed with relief as she closed the door. Peace at last.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura jumped at the voice. When she looked up, she recognized him as one member of the band. The drummer - Li Syaoran.

"O..oh. I... I was just..."

He looked at her suspiciously, "Are you the new girl?"

She was very confused, "T..the what?"

"Well, if you're going to take this position, you better start moving now. We're all very busy. Hand me that can of coke, and start cleaning up this table. I'll be needing it in the hotel." He sat down and relaxed on the chair.

"B..but I'm not..."

"You're still not moving?" Syaoran looked upwards frustratedly and muttered a few words. "Take it to Meiling to get another incompetent..."

"Hey!" Sakura stomped her foot. How dare he?

"I'm gonna have another word with her. You, stay here." Syaoran started walking towards the door purposely but was stopped by her outrage.

"I am not your freakin' assistant, you moron!"

Then the door suddenly burst open and in came Tomoyo, Eriol and Takashi.

"Sakura!" She squealed and she hugged her in a very tight embrace, "I am so, so glad to see you! How have you been? Did you see the whole concert? Did you tell your dad that you'd be staying in the hotel with me? You did, right? Right? Coz I'm not letting you go and I'll have you all to myself and..."

"What the hell is this?" A fiery woman came inside the room with a handful of clothes and threw them all on the floor, "I told you people to keep your things as we don't have any assistant yet thanks to you-know-who," she shot Syaoran an angry look.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who poured the orange juice on her head. He did." Syaoran claimed defensively and pointed directly at Yamazaki.

"Well, she couldn't take a joke at all. And she was such a cry baby! Ask Eriol, he made her cry a lot."

"I never made her cry. I can't help it if she's a die-hard fan who couldn't understand I can't return her feelings..."

"Enough! All of you!" Meiling screamed, "I don't want to hear another excuse. I am your manager, it's not my job to carry your things or put them away for you like a damned baby sitter! Once I find another suitable assistant and one of you," she looked and pointed at each one of them, "happens to make her leave, I swear I will make sure that you and your future children will never...ever...see the light of day!"

Everyone gulped at her threat.

"So..." Only Takashi had the nerve to speak and Meiling screamed 'what' in his ears, "Er, what do we do now?"

Meiling looked around and Sakura literally felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up when Meiling made a move towards her, "You, you're hired." And with that, she walked out of the room.

Eriol and Yamazaki did a high five and Tomoyo was screaming excitedly on her ears. Sakura could only mutter 'Hoe...'

"Hey!" She turned around and caught the coat and the shoes that were tied together with the shoelaces. She looked up to see an arrogant smirk on Syaoran's face as he made his way out, "Guess you become the freakin' assistant after all." And with a wink, he left.

It was Sakura's turn to look upwards and mutter the most why's she could say.

~o~

Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I last submitted a fic. This was inspired by the concert I attended to last night. Hope you all enjoy this story! :)


End file.
